The present invention relates to a sign for displaying graphic and/or print material. In particular, the present invention relates to a sign which can be coupled to and uncoupled from a pole without damaging or drilling into the pole.
Frequently, it is desirable to employ a sign to display graphic and/or print material for advertising or informational purposes. Most often, the signs are positioned on the ground, or secured to a vertical pole. Although ground signs are advantageous in that they may be readily set up, they are prone to falling over particularly when exposed to high wind velocities.
Pole-mounted signs are advantageous in that they can be exposed to high wind velocities without the risk of collapse inherent in ground signs. Further, pole-mounted signs can be elevated far above the ground for added visibility. However, the conventional polemounted sign is permanently secured to the pole by drilling into the pole and securing permanent attachment means. Although the conventional pole-mounted sign may be satisfactory for applications where damage to the pole is not a consideration, it is not suitable for a tenant of a commercial leased premises where the tenant is liable for damages sustained to the premises. Accordingly, there is a need for a sign which can be exposed to high wind velocities and positioned above the ground but without the risk of damage associated with the conventional pole-mounted sign.
According to the present invention, there is provided a sign for securing to a pole which addresses the deficiencies of the prior art signs.
A sign assembly is provided for mounting to a pole. The sign assembly has a front panel for receiving indicia on a surface thereof, a transparent rear panel positioned adjacent the front panel surface and a cradle for securing the front and rear panel to the pole. The cradle has a connector for releaseably mounting the cradle to the pole without deforrning the pole.
The connector may frictionally engage the pole to clamp the cradle to the pole.
First attachment means may be provided for releaseably attaching the rear panel to the cradle and second attachment means for releaseably attaching the front panel over the rear panel.
The connector may include at least one flexible strap secured to the cradle for encircling the pole.
The fist attachment means may include a first hook for securing an end of the first panel to the cradle and a bolt hole for receiving a bolt for extending through the first panel and threadably engaging the cradle.
The second attachment means may include a second hook for engaging at least one of the cradle end rear panel and a bolt hole for receiving the bolt.
The sign assembly may have two cradles, two rear panels and two front panels, each disposable on opposite sides of the pole.
The sign assembly may include a side apron extending rearwardly from vertical side of each front panel, the side aprons overlapping to conceal the cradles and the pole.
Clips may be provided for connecting adjacent side curtains to each other.
The rear panel may be magnetically attractive and a graphic indicia may include a magnetic rear face.